Harry Potter and the new Golden Trio
by Bosie83
Summary: A new Girl starts at Hogwarts and unleashes a hole new world for Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The New Golden Trio.

**A/N: hi! this is my first fanfic so be kind! please review and tell me what you think! :)**

He sat there.. just thinking whilst looking out of the common room window, he could see all the other students outside enjoying the sun and lazing around by the black lake. He could hear there happy laughs and loud talking. He, Harry Potter, would do anything to be out there with them, but of course he wouldnt have anyone to laugh and joke with. Ron had caused a scene last night.

Flashback!

He was sat in front of the fire with Ginny and Hermione doing his potions essay which was due tomorrow, the portrait door opened and in came an unhappy ron with a face as red as his hair!

Ron walked up to Harry, face burning Harry wouldnt be surprised if smoke started coming out of his ears.

'What do you think your doing?' Ron half asked, half yelled.

'Erm.. doing my homework?' Harry replied.

'No! i meant how come i found out that a certain someone has kissed a certain Romilda Vane!'

Ok so to say Harry was a little confused is an understatment, true Romilda had come up to harry and kissed him but only lightly and he did push her away but what confused harry was why ron would care?

'Actually she came up and kissed me but i pushed her away. why would you care though?'

'I care because your supposed to be with Ginny! why else would she be giving you love potions?!'

Ron then realised what he had said and covered his mouth with his hand.

'What? Love Potions? Ginny is that true?' Harry asked he was rather angry they had been meddling with his love life.

Ginny nodded and said:

'Harry im so sorry! it was Ron! he kept telling me i had to do it so our family could have a bit of money! I was really not happy with it, no offence but i dont like you in that way, but he kept forcing me to do it im sorry Harry I really am!' at the end of this she had tears running down her face.

Hermione saw this and stood up and walked over to Ron so they were face to face.

'Ronald Weasley! How could you be so selfish! making Ginny to something she really didnt want to do so you could have some money?! you know what Ron im fed up with you caring so much about money! money, money, money! your parents try so hard! ive seen them at the end of the day and they truely have worked hard! i cant belive you dont think this is enough!'

go Hermione, thought Harry and he saw Rons ears go bright red.

'Ron.. just go now i dont think we want you with us youve caused enough problems' Harry said surprisingly calm.

He looked at Harry then walked out back through the portrait hole. They had not noticed that the hole common room had seen there little display.

End of flashblack.

Harry sighed and realised it was time for dinner and headed down to the great hall, which would soon have lots of surprises awaiting him.

**A/N: thanks for reading review and tell me what you think! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the new Golden Trio

**A/N: second chapter today! hope you enjoy this story as mucha s i enjoy writing it! please review your thoughts! x**

He walked into the great hall and sat with Hermione, they ate and talked and had some fun then when they were done Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

'Quiet! Quiet please! Okay so I hope you all enjoyed your meals but i have an announcement to make! It appears for the first time in years that we have got a new student who will be in her 5th year and has been homeschooled in magic all her life so let's welcome her with open arms!'

At this the door to the great hall opened and in came a young girl around 15 with dark blonde hair and grey/blue eyes that Harry noticed when she walked past him changed between the two colours. In other words she was beautiful, she had full pink lips her hair came a little further than her shoulders, she walked with grace but Harry knew she could probably take him down in a fight just by looking at her.

She approached Professor Dumbledore with confidence and not wavering under his penetrating gaze, she walked up to him and shook his hand; his eyes held some kind of emotion Harry couldn't identify but it was strong. The girls face held no emotion just confidence.

Professor McGonagall walked up with the hat and stool in hand, she placed the stool in front of the headmaster and motioned for the girl to sit, as soon as the so much as touched her head it screamed,

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Professor Dumbledore and the girl looked pleased as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and the Weasley twins chanted,

'we got the new girl! We got the new girl!'

The girl laughed at this and walked over were they budged over so there was room for her directly in between them, she smiled at this and sat down.

'Well, I want you all to welcome Miss Hope Jackson into Hogwarts and ensure she has a nice time!'

The headmaster sat down as Hope smiled at him, then pudding came and Hope was talking to the Weasley twins, eating and joking.

Harry thought she was beautiful when she laughed and smiled at the twins antics. They joked and told her about all their pranks and there sweets they had made she even told them she was a pranker too and told them a few of her pranks which even Harry smiled at.

She heard his laugh and looked at him, Grey eyes which turned blue to emerald green ones. She smiled and waved, which he returned, she motioned for him to join in the conversation and he did, they all walked back to the common room laughing and joking, oblivious to the jealous glares Ron was sending Harry and the twins way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the new golden trio!**

_**Disclaimer! i think i forgot to do it in the other chapters so here: i do not and never will own Harry Potter :( **_

**A/N: Hope your enjoying the story so far! im hoping to update everyday maybe a few chapters but it all depends! review your thoughts pleeeaassse! xx**

They got back to the common room all happy and joking, Ron was glaring at them but they paid him no attention.

Hermione came through the portrait hole and made for the happy group, but Ron roughly pulled her towards him.

'What do you think you're doing?' she asked him.

'Me? what do you think you're doing heading over there? I cant believe that girls gone and made friends with Potter.. and my own brothers! Hermione me and you will get her on our side, we'll be the new Golden trio!'

Hermione looked at him with disgust.

'As if! Ronald you made a complete fool of yourself when you so spectaculaly announced that you made Ginny poison Harry with Love potions so you get money! Have you not heard everyone laughing at you as you walk down the corridor! I have heard everyone talk about you, they talk about what an idiot you are! and i for one agree with them! don't you dare ever insult Harry! he's saved your life countless times and all you do is trick him for money? I cannot believe you.. no actually I cant believe I was ever you're friend!'

Clearly pleased with herself she walked away from him and approached Harry and the little group.

'Hi Harry! Do you mind if I join you?' She asked them.

'Hermione! Hi! Yes of course!'

Harry seemed truely happy and Hermione liked that.

'Hermione, this is Hope, Hope this is my best friend Hermione.'

'Hi!' Hope smiled at her and waved.

'Hey!' Hermione said back.

Hope looked behind her and noticed that a guy with red hair alot like the twins', was glaring at her.

'Erm guys, why is that guy over there glaring at me? I haven't done anything!'

'Oh.. thats just Ron he's just a stupid guy in our year who used to be our best friend' Harry told her whilst giving her a look that just said dont go there.

She nodded and they all burst into conversation, Hermione found out she loved books, Fred and George found out she was a great pranker and Harry found out she's very powerful and very smart.

All in all she seemed like an awesome person!

They spent that evening laughing and joking around, making an angry Ron even more angry.

He thought for a bit and then came to the conclusion that if he was nice to her she would come and hang out with him, then he will get her against them... yes that seemed a good plan.

Not to mention that she was extremely pretty.

Hope and Hermione were like best friends at the end of the night, they both talked about books alot.

Fred and George seemed to love her, especially her plans and ideas she gave them, she even offered to help them with their pranks and their skiving snack boxes.

Harry thought she was brilliant! Pretty, smart, powerful not to mention one of the nicest people hes met.

So Harry, Hermione and Hope were unseperable for the rest of the week.

That was until Ron came along, He slapped Hermione, punched Harry and grabbed Hope and ran off, leaving an unconcious Harry and livid Hermione...


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the new golden trio!**

_**Disclaimer: i do not and never will own Harry potter **_

**A/N- 4th chapter yay! please review your thoughts!**

Hermione ran towards where Ron had ran off with Hope she was furious about, hurting her and Harry then running of with Hope, why would he do that?

She ran and ran but she just could'nt find them, that is until she heard and ear splitting scream coming from an empty classroom to her right, she yanked open the door and gasped at the sight before her.

Hope had Ron on the floor with her ontop of him with her wand pointed at his neck, but what made her gasp was that Rons sleeve had peen pulled up to reveal a Dark mark on his arm.

'Get off of me you filthy mudblood!' Ron shouted.

'Mind your language you dork, you call yourself a pureblood? I would have thought you were a muggle with the magic you do! its hardly even magic! how did that noseless idiot allow you in his ranks?'

Hermione was shocked she didn't think Hope would ever say anything like that but she knew Hope only said that to insult Ron and she was all for it.

Ron saw Hermione and glared at her.

'Ah Hermione here to help me are you? My dear Hope, Hermione was never your friend shes been helping me all along and now we take you to the Dark Lord were you will get your punishment.' Ron chuckled.

'Oh yeah? as if Hermione would ever join you! and how are you going to do that when if you move one little bit i'll hex you into oblivion!'

Hope's eyes were blazing with anger.

The door burst open again and Harry and Professor McGonagall came in both looking livid.

Before anything could happen Ron swung his arm up to punch Hope but she reacted quickly by pointing her wand and whispering an incantation that neither Harry or Hermione could understand.

Ron collapsed onto the ground, leaving Hope with a massive bruise on her cheek and a split lip.

Harry rushed over to Hope to make sure she was okay which made Hermione snigger.

It was so obvious they liked each other, and she, Hermione would make sure they got together.

Hermione walked over to Ron and saw he had a slash on his cheek with blood running slowly down, she couldn't believe he would betray them like that.

She examined the Dark Mark on his arm and saw that it was clear and looked new. She was so angry that he would do such a thing.

'Guys, we need to stick together we dont know who to trust, but more importantly we need to train, theres a fight coming, i can feel it, we need to train so we can win it!'

Professor McGonagall nodded and excused herself.

Harry whispered somthing to Hope and she smiled and nodded, He kissed her cheek and checked the other to see if she was ok.

Hermione smiled and chained Ron up and took him to Professor Dumbledore.

Hope reached up and kissed Harry and asked him if he was fine, he nodded and they walked to the common room hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the new golden trio!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunatly dont own harry potter :( **_

**A/N: thanks Sarah-hearts-lots-of-stuff for your review! made me very happy! I will update as much as i can but its hard with school and stuff but ill try! on with the chapter!**

The next day Hary had thought it over but still couldn't believe the day befores events, partly because of Ron and partly because he finally got a girlfriend who was caring and kind and beautiful.

He was sat in the Common room waiting for Hope to come down with Hermione, he wasn't so sure when she said she was ok, that bruise did look nasty.

They had all decided that they would make a plan up, so they can train to fight, they all knew a battle with the dark side was comming its just they didn't know when. Thats what made it more dangerous.

When Hope eventually came down Harry gasped, the bruise had gotten worse. It was a deep purple colour and it was very noticable, she grimaced but walked towards him and gave him a hug.

'Hope! Are you okay? that bruise looks nasty! maybe you should go to the hospital wing!'

'Harry, Its fine! Honestly, I like it, it makes me look tougher and not some stupid gossiper with no life.'

With that she grabbed his hand and the walked to the Great Hall, only to find it empty with just Dumbledore standing in the center.

'Er, sir? whats going on?' Hope asked.

'Ah Miss Jackson, Mr Potter, Good morning, Hope you slept well thought i'm guessing yesterdays events unsettled you?' Dumbledore asked.

'Not really sir, as you know I have trained for many situations including thins one, in Harrys case having someone who you thought was meant to be your best friend betray you must be horrible, but I've never managed to trust someone so much that them betraying me would be a big deal.' Hope told him.

'Ah, I see. I'm guessing it was Mr Weasley who gave you that big bruise on your cheek? and is that a split lip?'

'Erm yes Sir, he did and yes it is.'

'Sir, I did tell her to go to Madame Pomfrey but she wont!' Harry explained to Professor Dumbledore.

'Ah Harry, if Hope does not wish to be treated to it is fine by me, maybe you should listen to her, her views of life are most interesting.'

Hope blushed a deep red and glared at the old man.

'However lets be on with the reason I am here and to why the Hall is empty.'

Harry and Hope nodded.

'Okay, so I am here to train you as last night I did think awhile and decided that you and Hope should train in combat. I dont mean wands, as if your magic should fail or lets say you forget the spell you need to use, do it yourself! use a sword? a dagger? or maybe even your own fists! you both need to lear these things.'

'But sir! you know of my skills and no offence but I could take on you and your staff single handedly! Of course no offence to you Harry but your the one that needs training the most! I could do it myself if you wish Professor.' Hope volunteerd

Harry was shocked by her words. Could she really take on all the teahcers at Hogwarts including Dumbledore?

Hope didn't look like she was lying so he took that as a yes.

'Ah yes I suspected we would hit this topic. You see I know you both are at different levels with your magic and combat so that is why I am having you trained seperatly.'

Both Harry and Hope were appalled by this statement.

They werent going to train together? But they both knew it would be a lost cause and Harry didn't want Hope getting hurt.

'But-'

'No buts, both of you will put on these and meet me here in 10 minutes'

He pointed at some outfits that were made for combat.

Hope was in awe of the clothes were as Harry was more weary of them.

They were black, they had tight fitting shirts and trousers. They were heavey as they had chainmail underneath, the suits had green strips across the arms, legs and back.

Hope ran of to change into it and Harry followed.

They both emerged from the chamber they were in, Hope was grinning and Harry looked a little disgruntled.

'You both look great! Now lets begin with the training! Hope you follow Professor McGonagall and Harry stay with me, you need to be precautious you are about to go through hell and back again, these few weeks are going to be very hard! we will push you to the limit! Let the training begin!

They both went there seperate ways to go as Dumbledore had said, Hell and back again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the golden trio!**

_**Disclaimer: potters not mine !**_

**A/N: thanks for the reviews i have recieved and yes Ron is OOC i wanted someone to betray them and thought Ron was perfect! well enjoy the chapter!**

Harry watched as Hope attacked the dummies she had charmed, It was if she was dancing. They way she attacked and defended herself was so graceful, Harry thought it held a terrible beauty. But that still didn't mean it was beautiful to hack a sword into someomes stomache even if it was a charmed dummy!

Harry really wished he was as good as Hope, he was better than her with a wand but with a sword she was amazing! Her movements her fast, her attacks were precise and she was so quick she could stab you through the heart and you wouldn't notice until your dead.

It was a gruesome thought but it was true! She was amazing with a weapon!

He watched as she stabbed a dummy in the heart and cut the head off the other.

Harry clapped and she bowed dramatically, he laughed at her and they walked out of the room hand in hand.

She was still holding her sword as they walked through the corridors do get to the Gryffindor common room. There they met Professor McGonagall.

'Ah, Mr Potter Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you in his office so if you will please head up there, the password is Lemon Drops.'

Harry nodded and set off for the headmasters office. He spoke the passwork and knocked on the door, he heard a voice say 'Enter' and so he did.

He sat down infront of the headmaster as he said,

'Ah, Good afternoon Harry!'

'Afternoon Sir, May I ask why you called me here?' Harry was a little worried, He hope nothing bad was happening or going to happen.

'Oh Harry you musn't jump to anything but I have decided you and Miss Jackson should stay away from each other for awhile, just for a little while.'

Those words hit Harry like a ton of bricks, why couldn't he stay with Hope they weren't doing any harm and why should Dumbledore care who he went out with or who he was friends with? Hope was his best friend, his girlfriend, the one who understood him! he was not going to let the old man take that away from him.

He glared at Dumbledore.

'What? why should you care who im with, and that isnt exactly your place to tell me who I should be friends with or who im going out with is it?'

'Ah, yes well Harry you see this is for your own safety, I have placed a charm around Hope so when she is near you will have to walk away else you will feel imense pain. Im sorry Harry but she is too dangerous!'

Harry could feel tears in his eyes, His only true love and best friend was not allowed near him. That was when he had had enough.

He wasnt sure what he did but the next thing he knew, Professor Dumbledore was on the floor with a spilt lip and nose bleed and Harry had a bruise fist.

He had punched Dumbledore. He had hurt the old man. He was happy!

He knew it was not the best way to approach the situation but he was so angry with the Headmaster he couldn't help it.

Harry realised his wand was in his hand and he was gripping it so hard his knuckles were white.

'Sir, you have no right to control who I am friends with, its not your place. I think you have meddled in my life enough. To be honest your the reason im in this mess beacause you first make me go to the Dursleys when you know there horrible people. You made me do so much in my life that I would do anything to change, you had no right to do that. But you decide to hurt me even more by making the one thing that has made me happy go away? You are supposed to be a great Headmaster, I used to think you were my role model. But now your just a meddleing old man who cares for only himself.'

Harry turned to leave but not before saying,

'Oh and Professor? you do realise I can get someone to talk to Hope for me? and I really hope you know shes excellent with a sword? well good luck sir! you're gonna need it!' Harry told him with a grin.

If one good thing came out of this was that he had found a solution, He just hoped that Hope would understand.

The one thing that broke his heart was the hurt and broken hearted face of Hope as he walked straight past her, he did try but it was worse than the Cruciatus curse.

One thing he knew for sure was that Dumbledore would pay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the golden trio!**

_**Disclaimer: nope still dont own harry potter!**_

**A/N: okay so i need some opinons should i carry on? is the storyline okay? do i need to change anything? i have some awesome ideas mainly kicking butt and being awesome so yeah! review! makes me happy! 3 x**

Harry couldn't stand it! the hurtful looks from Hope, the pain he felt whenever he was near her. He was so angry with Dumbledore.

He had noticed that the headmaster hadn't botherd covering up the bruises he had gotten from Harry, this made him smirk.

But what made his week so miserable was that Fred and George had come up to him in the common room,

'Harry! look there he is Fred!'

'Ah Mr potter! we need to have a very serious conversation!'

Harry just nodded.

'It comes to our attention that a certain-'

'-Hope Jackson has been deeply-'

'Offended by your actions.'

They now put on a serious face which made him shudder as he had never seen that before.

'Harry, Hope is such a lovely beautiful girl! So when you manage to get a girl like her you dont ignore her! No matter what!'

'Harry, Hope came to us the other day crying her eyes out! now she may seem very strong but she is still a young girl! It was so hearbreaking to see her so upset! Harry your like our younger brother and shes like our younger sister and its horrible the way your treating her!'

Harry knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later so he might as well tell them.

'Look guys, I have no intention of hurting her! I love her with all my heart! But you see its Dumbledore. The other day I was told to go visit him, He told me I had to stay away from Hope. I was so angry I punched him, that would explain his bruise. He told me he had cast a charm which whenever she got close to me or I got close to her I would start moving away and if i managed to resist i would feel immense pain! Guys I love her so much! Its just the pain is so unbearable!'

To say the Twins were shocked would be an understatment!

'Dont worry Harry, we'll tell Hope!'

They both ran out of the common room to find Hope, so he decided to do his Homework. He had a potions essay he needed to do.

Just as he finished he felt a searing pain in his head. It felt as if someone was trying to break into his mind, thinking it was Voldemort he raised up his shields but they were imediatly broken.

_You idiot! _came a voice in his head, he recognised that voice.

_Hope? _He thought back

_Yes you idiot! I cant believe that Old Dork would mess with us! How dare he! Who does he think he is? Oh when I next see him I will hurt him!_

Harry could feel the anger in her voice. He knew how she was talking to him, he read about it. The book said that if you have a strong will and a magical bond with someone you can reach into their minds and talk through a mental link.

_Hope incase you haven't noticed it was me who gave him that bruise!_

_Really? Awesome!_

_Yeah, How are we going to see each other? I miss you a lot__._

_Don't worry Harry I'm going to talk to Dumbledore._

That got Harry worried if she was going to talk to Dumbledore then the Headmaster will have a collection of scars and bruises.

Hope cut the connection with Harry. She was furious with Dumbledore.

She grabbed her sword and dagger incase she needed to threaten him. No matter what she will get Harry back.

On her way to Dumbledore's office she saw Hermione being bullied by a bunch of Slytherins.

'Oi! You greasy snakes! Get away from her!' she shouted.

'Ha! And what are you gonna do about it Jackson?'

She drew her sword.

'Care to let me run you through with my sword?'

They all looked scared of the sword so they left Hermione and headed into the direction of their common room grumbling about stupid Gryffindors.

'Hey Hermione, are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping me Hope.'

'No problem.'

She waved at her and headed for Dumbledore's office.

There she would hurt him and make him pay for what he had done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the new golden trio!**

_**Disclaimer: still not mine...**_

**A/N: okay so i know i havent got much golden trio thing in here but just wait! it will come! so hope your enjoying it, review your thoughts! xx**

Hope stormed into the Headmasters office without bothering to knock, she was so angry with the old man she didn't care if he thought she was rude.

'Ah, Miss Jackson what can I do for you?'

'Cut the crap old man! I want you to lift whatever charm you placed on Harry else you can taste me blade!'

Dumbledore was visibly taken aback by that statement. He knew she was more powerful than he, even if she did not know. He certainly didn't want her to get mad at him but it seemed a little late for that.

'Ah, Hope you see I can not lift the charm it is for Harrys own safety! you are just too dangerous for him! I didn't let you into this school so you could become friends with him, I let you because no other school did! they were too afraid of your past!'

That statement brought tears to Hope's eyes. It was true she had a rough past but that didn't mean she was dangerous did it?

'You see Hope, your a very nice person. Very kind, very caring and a beautiful young woman. It's only the fact that you have already been through 4 wars which shocks me. Also the fact that with that sword you hold with pride has killed millions. Its been through the heart of many people and you still carry it around with you! Your friends call you strong and brave where as others are afraid of you! I dont want Harry being friends or going out with someone like that...'

'Someone like me...' Hope said slowly and quietly.

Everything Dumbledore had said was cruel but it was the harsh truth, she hated to admit it but he was right. Harry shouldn't be with someone who has killed many, someone who holds a sword that has collected the blood of millions, someone who could kill someone without them notcing. Someone like her.

She nodded at Dumbledore to let him know she understood.

'Oh and Sir? you wont have to worry about me being here soon as im leaving. I need to go back home, they need me there as they have recieved word from a spy that an army is attacking soon and they need me to fight.'

It wasn't true but she was a good lier and Dumbledore bought it.

She needed to get herself as far away from Harry as possible. Hope felt disgusted with herself, if anyone had known Harry had been with her they would hate him!

'Alright, well just let me know when your leaving and ill make something up to tell the students.'

Hope nodded and left. She headed straight to the empty classroom to spar.

Harry was looking for Hope. She had to be finished with Professor Dumbledore by now. Him, Hermione and the Weasley Twins had been looking for half an hour when he suddenly realised that they hadn't looked in the training room.

Harry told the others and they all headed over to the classroom when Harry fell to the ground in pain. She was in there.

Hermione walked in to find Hope beating a dummy with her sword furiously. That dummy stood no chance.

Hermione noticed the tears streaming down the girls cheeks. She attacked the dummy with such incredible speed it seemed impossible.

'Hope..' Hermione said quietly but she heard her.

She looked up and Hermione saw the pain in her eyes, Hermione rushed over to give her a hug to be met with rejection.

Hope just looked at her and said,

'I cant put you guys in danger. Thank you for being there for me but I don't want you to be with a person like me.'

To say Hermione was confused was an understatement, she had no clue what Hope was on about.

Harry was screaming outside, but it wasn't because of the pain. He knew what Hope had done in her past and knew that was the reason she was going to leave.

Harry loved her no matter how many people she had killed, It was for a good reason and she didn't do it because she enjoyed it. He saw her dreams through their mental link. They were plagued by blood, dying screams and the last words of a soldier.

He loved her no matter what, Dumbledore just disapproved. But who was the old man to ruin a young couples love? he was just a man who never knew such a love. His only love was the love of his power.

Hope heard his screams, they were heart breaking. But she had to leave it was too dangerous for them if she stayed.

With a sad smile at Hermione she apparated away. Some might say you cant apparate within Hogwarts but she could.

Harry stopped screaming and realised she was gone. The only love of his life had left. Oh Dumbledore had done it this time. He had hurt him greatly this time and Harry was determined to make him know it.

Hermione came running out to him and enveloped him in a hug.

'Dont worry Harry! We will find her dont you worry! It may not seem like it yet but she has taken Rons place, shes our bestfriend and also your girlfriend. Shes not gone forever.'

Harry hardly acknowledged her. Hopes gone, Hopes gone. Those words kept going through his mind.

The Twins were in hysterics! They had lost their pranking buddy! if someone saw them they would have thought someone had died!

Harry stood up, he felt as if weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

_I managed to get rid of the spell the old man placed on you, I love you Harry._

Hopes voice echoed through his mind.

Thats it, he thought, I will find her and bring her back no matter what!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note! not a chapter.**

**Hi people!**

**i just wanted to say im not sure this story is going anywhere. Nobodys reviewed so im getting the feeling its rubbish.**

**im starting a new story soon which will be a crossover of percy jackson and harry potter**

**any thoughts on this story is welcome i need to know if its actually going anywhere but i doubt it**

**thanks for reading Harry Potter and the new golden trio. tell me if i should carry on or if i should just ditch it.**

**Thanks! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the new golden trio!**

_**Disclaimer: harry potter isnt mine unfortunatly :(**_

**A/N: thanks for your review Zookster. It means alot! Review your thoughts! 3 x**

Hope sighed. It had been one week since she had left and she was missing Harry a lot.

She missed his gorgeous Emerald eyes, his raven black hair. But most of all his amazing personality.

No! She told herself. You're protecting Harry! Don't think of him!

She kept telling herself that so she wouldnt feel bad about leaving him. Hope was just too dangerous; if Voldemort knew about her he would do anything in his power to get her in his ranks to get to Harry. She wouldn't do that to him.

Hope was sat by the fire trying to get warm. She was close to her old village but decided to spend the night in the clearing she had found.

The sky was beautiful. The stars were out and it was so clear Hope wouldn't have thought it was possible. Sometimes, when she lived in the village, she would come out of her small hut and just lay by a fire in the grass and just stare and the stars.

All her thoughts would just disappear and she didn't have to worry about a thing.

Of course such things could never stay forever. By morning she would be up worrying about things again.

Hope pulled out her sword. Harry thought McGonagall had given it to her but it was actually her own sword. She charmed the blade when she was at Hogwarts to look like an ordinary sword.

The sword had a deep purple blade. It always emitted power as Hope held it. She had gotten someone to make it for her a few years ago just as she was about to go into her first battle.

It was a battle against another village which was double the size of hers. They might have had more warriors but they weren't very good when it came to battle.

She remembered the way she had fought. It was possibly the most terrifying time of her life. All of her family had died during that war. She was the oldest of her mum's children so naturally she was the one to fight.

Her dad had taken off years ago. Hope didn't even know his name but she didn't care, if he didn't care enough to stay and get to know his daughter then she didn't care about him one single bit.

Before that battle she told her mum and her younger brother to go into the cave at the far end of the village so they would be safe. However her plan went extremely wrong and both her mother and brother were killed.

She remembered how she couldn't get over the fact she had no one. She cried for months over the loss of her family and wouldn't acknowledge anyone who came to visit her.

Many wizards came and placed many spells on her to try and get her out of her little comatosed state.

Eventually she came out of it and trained so hard she nearly collapsed. She fought in many battles and became one of the best warriors her village had seen and was feared by many warriors.

Hope shook those thoughts out of her head. No she can't think about those times.

But what if she still was the best and most feared warrior in her village? What if she was looked up to by all the younger warriors?

No they can't look up to someone like her!

Hope stayed looking up at the stars a little longer before eventually falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the new golden trio!**

_**Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter which is a shame :(**_

**A/N: now it starts getting all bloody and stuff i guess thats how you put it? i dunno lets just say alot of bloodshed and people being killed... yeah okay! on with the chapter! Review! enjoy! Sorry I havent updated!**

Hope woke up to the sound of a battle cry and the sound of a sword being drawn.

Letting her battle instincts kick in she stood up grabbed her sword and faced her oponent.

One he saw her (for it was a boy) his eyes went wide as if he knew who she was.

'Hope?' he asked

She narrowed her eyes and raised her sword.

'Who are you?! How do you know me?!' she asked.

'You dont remember me?' The boy looked sad, but she had no clue who he was.

'Sorry. But if I did ever know you I dont remember. If your playing with me then you definitaly wont like whats coming for you.'

His eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

'No! No! I'm not messing with you! Honest! If you don't remember me then I'll tell you! We dated for a few weeks until the second war. We both agreed that we should split for our own safety. Only I asked you out again after but you said you didn't have the same feelings anymore...' he trailed off looking at the ground.

Changing the subject completely Hope said,

'Why did you try and attack me?'

'Because I didn't know who you were.'

He was lying. She knew it. It was in his eyes.

She grabbed his sword from his hand, threw it to the ground and spun him around and placed her own sword to his throat so he was facing the opposite direction and her behind him with her sword just about piercing his skin.

'Don't lie. If you know what's good for you I would call of this little attack you planned on me. Oh but maybe next time you might want better people to attack. The ones in the bushes are terrible at hiding.'

Hope looked at the bushes and saw a glimpse of red hair.

She filled up with anger. That slime ball was here? Helping someone to attack her?

She pointed her sword at him.

'Show yourself. I know your there, come out and show yourself!' She called out to him.

Ronald Weasley stood up and faced her. His face was bruised as if he had been beaten. His arms scarred and bruised and some cuts that had blood in them looked fresh.

There was no way she felt sorry for him. In Hopes eyes she felt he deserved it. Every single bruise cut and scar Hope thought he deserved them.

Ron looked her in the eyes and smirked.

'So. You fell in love with Potter? I would have thought you would have better taste. Surely someone with so much beauty wouldn't fall for Potter?'

'Who I date doesn't concern you Weasley does it?'

She grabbed him pushed him to the floor and pointed her sword just under his chin where it was nearly piercing his skin. Actually she could see a little bit of blood dribbling down his neck.

'I could get rid of you. I could do it. You would b gone in on clean swipe. But why should I give you a quick death when I can give you a long and painful one.'

Hope grabbed her wand and pointed it at Ron.

'Crucio.' She whispered.

She watched as he writhed in pain and screamed and begged for mercy. That is one thing he would not have. Mercy.

Hope lifted the spell and watched as he twitched for a while then looked into her eyes. His blue eyes ( A/N are they blue?) full of fear, anger and hatred. Mostly anger.

Ron stood up and with such speed and delicacy which could have rivaled Hopes he pulled out his wand and within a second they were dueling.

Jets of light flying out of each other's wands making it look like a dance with sparks flying in each direction.

The attackers did nothing but sit and watch in fear as a death eater and a true warrior battled it out. They knew Ron didn't stand a chance and Hope was only holding back, even Ron knew this. He would hate to see her even angrier than before. He'd heard the stories. She was not to be messed with.

Yet he was messing with her which probably was not the best thing to do. He did it because he wanted to tell people he had battled the greatest warrior alive. That is if he survived.

Hopes eyes were blazing with anger and concentration. She was holding back so much anger and fury that she might explode soon.

Ron's wand emitted a green light Hope was all too familiar with. She sent the same Killing curse.

Their spells connected. Ron knew it was no use, but he had to hold his own. He had to at least try.

Harry flashed through Hopes mind giving her more determination. His hurt face when Rons secret of being a death eater was revealed. His tears as she left him. His face full of happiness when he saw her.

This thing infront of her was the cause of the hurt face and the betrayed emotions Harry had felt.

She pushed harder but changed the course of her spell. Hope cant kill him with a single curse. That would be too nice of her. Ron would have to feel the pain that she had felt because of him.

A tear ran down his cheek. The duel stopped. Ron was covered in sweat and Hope looked fine.

'Im sorry. I didn't want this to happen! I was made to become a death eater. He threatened me! He said he would kill my family! I couldn't let that happen….' He trailed of.

'Save your lies. You may leave. You and your little friends. But remember, next time I wont be so kind. Next time I will finish you off. Also! If you dare hurt Harry or Hermione I will hurt you.'

He nodded but that didn't mean he understood.

Ron and his fellow attackers apparated away leaving Hope alone.

She was angry with everyone. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Voldemort, his Death eaters. Everyone

That was all the thought until she felt immense pain. Then the world went black.


End file.
